Life In Goode
by DefenderKnight
Summary: What happens when Percy meets Artemis and her group of man-haters in Goode? Will an unlikely love ensue? Mortal AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

At least I didn't get kicked out of Goode High, and now my three cousins, Nico, Thalia, and Jason are coming to school with me. Nico is a emo kid with pale skin and dark hair, while Jason is the exact opposite with blonde hair and blue eyes. Thalia, Jason's sister, has black spiky hair and goth clothes.

"Hey Paul, could you drop us off near the back?"

"Why, Nico?"

"I probably shouldn't tell you considering you are a teacher."

So here we were going into the rusted back door, hating life because summer just ended.

Once we were inside, we saw the "hunters". They were evil and sexist maidens. Their leader Artemis hates me, and wants Thalia to join her group, even after she took my girlfriend, Annabeth, away from me. UGH. Annabeth. She played me for her pleasure then left me. Artemis' more reasonable family members include, Zeus and Hera, her parents, and Apollo her twin brother. Apollo was pretty cool, even if he is a player. On the walls, there are so many posters about learning and such, but I can't read it due to dyslexia. The tiles were painted over the summer and is a blinding white.

"Hey Perce!"

"Yo Beckendorf how are you?" Beckendorf works for his father as a metalworker and because of this, he has a bulky form that allows him to be an amazing football player. His real name is Charlie but he doesn't let anyone, but his girlfriend Selena call him Charlie. Speaking of Selena, she is the head cheerleader and that is how they got together.

"Fine, even if my annoying little brother, Leo, is coming to Goode High School now." Leo also works with Beckendorf in the metal shop, but he is still quite scrawny. He is actually very funny.

"Gods! Beck could you please keep the PDA to a minimum with Selena?"

"You are such a slut Selena." Artemis exclaimed.

SLAP!

\- Line Break -

Well now I am suspended. Damn. I didn't even last a day this year. As a punishment, I have to somehow apologize to Artemis. I was even suspended from the swim team. This would be a long week. They had called in my mom. I couldn't face the disappointment anymore so I fled to my room.

I was just so pissed that Artemis thinks that she can do anything just because her family is rich.

A week later and I'm finally back in school. I avoid Artemis, but the principal wanted me to apologize. Ha! Like that would ever happen. I was behind on everything and since I am dyslexic, English is the worst subject. And, Artemis sits next to me in that class.

"Well your finally back, boy."

"How observant..."

"Listen to me. You can flirt later." Both of us blush at that. Why would I ever like Artemis.

At lunch, Thalia sat with Artemis. That deserter. Nico's sister was also there. I sat with Nico, Jason, Beckendorf, and Leo. Leo was playing with a piece of scrap metal while Jason was playing with a gold coin.

"Percy, Annabeth is coming over."

"Hey, Percy. I wanted to apologize." Annabeth stuttered. Tears appear in her gray eyes, but I won't let her hurt me again.

"Whatever." On the inside, I was crying over my broken heart.

"Would you like to go to the movies?"

"SO YOU CAN JUST BETRAY ME AGAIN? JUST LEAVE!"

"Way to go Percy!" Nico high fives me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"PERCY JACKSON!" Oh no the principal is yelling at me again. Did he find my stash of candy in my locker?

"Go apologize to Artemis. It better not be a horrible apology. Try and at least make it look sincere."

"How am I supposed to do that?" I ask Nico later.

"I don't know, giver her something. Maybe chocolate or flowers or something."

"Chocolate or flowers! What is this, valentines day?"

"How am I supposed to know what she likes?"

Jason interrupts, "I know. Give her an empty heart shaped chocolate box as a prank."

"So I can get slapped? No way."

"I'll do it for you then"

"Ugh. Send me a video of her reaction."

Later, Jason walks up to Artemis. "Hello, Percy wanted me to give this to you."

He holds up a heart box. Artemis opens it and, "Ow!" Everyone laughs because Jason got kneed in the, well...

\- Line Break -

 **Author's Note**

 **Thanks to redarrowissupercool for reviewing and 100 views.**

Well that left Jason limping for the rest of the day. At least Artemis was called to the principal. Although, she was released with no punishment. Her father is a close friend of the principal.

At home, we had way to much homework. There is no way I can finish so I decided to play some truth or dare with Jason and Nico. Everything is going along fine, with minimal harm, until, "I dare you to kiss Artemis." Nico wants me to die.

"Do you want me to be killed?"

"Yep." Nico grins cheekily.

"Just do it tomorrow dude." Damn it Jason.

"Do It! Do it! Do it!" They start chanting.

"Fine, only if Jason kisses Piper."

"Why me?" Jason whines, "Maybe, Nico could kiss Will."

"Ugh fine." Nico grumbles.

The next day, Nico and Jason drag me toward Artemis.

"What do you want this time?"

"Well Percy here wants to kiss you."

"WAIT WHAT!"

Nico pushes me toward her and...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Our lips touch and I feel electricity flowing, then I feel pain. The pain of being slapped. Damn, Artemis is strong. I back away to see her blushing. I hear crying coming from behind me.

I turn around to see someone running away with blond hair.

"Annabeth?"

"Leave me alone!" She runs into the girls washroom. No way i'll go in there.

Thalia says, "Move out of the way, I'm going in."

I sit there feeling useless, body hurting from the slap, until Annabeth comes out. "Whats wrong?" I see pain the the gray eyes I love so much and tears flowing. Showing the emotion I didn't see when she left me.

"Percy I love you."

"Annabeth, I love you too." Her face brightens at this, "I don't know if I can trust you though." This causes another round of tears. I was the srouce of her pain. Maybe one more time.

"Please, give me one more chance."

"Ummm, dinner today at 6?"

"Yes!" She squeals and jumps on me, smothering me in a hug..

I go through school very excited. I barely listen to the classes. What even changed?

At home, I spend two hours to get ready, even if it isn't a guy thing to do. I drive Paul's Prius to pick her up.

We first go to an Italian diner. The pasta is perfect and we catch up about summer. Then we watch the new Harry Potter movie.

"OMG. Thanks for tonight." Annabeth gushes.

\- Line Break -

The next day, was the weekend. I was talking to Nico and Jason again.

"She betrayed you last time. Why not again?"

"Last time was because of Artemis' lies."

"Thalia told me she chose to leave you for Artemis' group. She didn't even have to convince Annabeth." Jason argues.

"Well Thalia is also a liar and a horrible person. why listen to her?"

"Percy, stop insulting my sister." The anger shown clearly on his face.

"Why? She left us for that jerk."

"She didn't even leave us. She was just hanging out with her friends."

"Guys, guys. Stop arguing."

"Jason insulted my girlfriend."

"He has a point you know." Nico reasons.

"You are all horrible friends. She wont betray me." The shocked looks of betrayal hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I don't know if this is the direction this story should go in. Please tell me if you want it to stay in Goode.**

 **Charter 4**

It had been two years, since I graduated Goode. Since then, I have become a pop star. And, it has been two years since I have talked to Jason or Nico, the one fight ripped us apart. I have been with Annabeth all this time proving them wrong. Now, two months before my big world tour, I am here at the record company, Olympus, for my new song. If only Annabeth had come. She would love this architecture style. The Greek pillars rise to a mosaic of Zeus. It seemed to be based off the Parthenon.

Inside, I a woman runs into me from behind. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

I turn around to see a familiar face. One with silver eyes and auburn hair. "What are you doing here?" We ask at the same time.

"I am here to record my new song."

"Wait, you're are the singer I'm working with?"

"Working with?" Percy growls.

"I am the professional violinist."

Bickering throughout the whole day, I learned that Artemis was coming on the world trip with me because her brother, Apollo, planed the whole thing. Not even Annabeth was coming with me. I was outraged. The person that ruined my life is now coming on MY world tour. I only have one question, why me? It's like the world hates me. I haven't talked to my cousins in two years. Maybe now is the time to apologize.

"Hey Artemis, could you give me Thalia's phone number?" After many threats and slaps, she finally relented.

Later, I call Thalia. She lies again and tells me that Annabeth is cheating on me for this guy called Luke. However, I see a blond girl making out with a sandy haired guy in Central Park.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is not done, I wanted this to come out today.**

 **Please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.**

 **Chapter 5**

"A-a-annabeth?" She turns around, and my heart breaks again. Those shining grey eyes are recognizable anywhere.

"Percy, this isn't what it looks like." She wasn't even crying. SHE WASN'T EVEN CRYING. I try to hold back tears, but they still threaten to spill.

The sandy haired guy glares at her, "You were cheating on me?" He turns around, "Who the hell are you?"

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS? TWO YEARS!" My voice cracks, and, and...

"Percy..." Her gray eyes still completely dry showing no sadness.

"WHY?"

"Percy, I was going to tell you."

Luke cuts in, "That's it, I'm breaking up with you. You cheated on your boyfriend after two years. You didn't tell me anything. Why should I trust you?"

"No Luke. Please, I love you." Now, she starts crying. That b*tch.

I run back home. My heart broken. Tears streaking down my face, everything is a blur. This is why I don't see the car while crossing the road. Everything goes black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the characters sadly.**

 **Chapter 6**

Annabeth. Tears come to my eyes, and it's not from the pain. I open them and am blinded by the bright lights. Everything is white except for a face. A face with silver eyes. Silver eyes wet with tears. Eyes that I wished were grey.

"You're awake!" Artemis jumps backwards in surprise, "The doctor says you won't have long term injuries, and that you should be fine to go on the world tour."

"Why are you here? Is Annabeth here? How long have I been out?" Sadly, Artemis reminds me of Annabeth.

"Apollo had to leave, and he wanted someone to make sure you are okay. It's not because I like you," her eyes narrow, "Annabeth cheated on you remember?" She looks happy at that. "You have been sleeping for a month."

"Then why were you crying?" I tease her.

"I wasn't crying." She looks surprised that I noticed.

"Sureee." I may seem fine, but I was still crying from Annabeth.

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No, I'm fine. Is that concern I hear?"

"No damn it. You are just another boy."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Nico, Jason. I'm sorry. I was wrong." These words almost caused me to break down and start crying. The pain from Annabeth is too fresh.

"It's fine Percy." Jason seems to understand my pain. He Isn't even mad anymore. However, Nico holds strong grudges, and he doesn't seem like he will forgive me for insulting his sister.

"Jason, I won't be seeing any of you for a year. This is goodbye for now."

"Percy, you are a d*ck." Nico's eyes are burning, "Why? We were your best friend, and you left it all for a girl that doesn't like you." This causes another round of tears for Annabeth.

"I-I'm sorry." I leave to get to my plane. Yes, my plane to Japan for my world tour.

Once I get there, I see Artemis. I can't believe I have to sit next to her for a day. Freaking Apollo. Artemis calls, "Hey seaweed brain." At this, I run into the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Percy, whats wrong?"

"Leave me alone!"

"The plane is about to leave, Percy. Get your ass out here." I look in the mirror. My eyes are red from crying.

"Coming."

"You look like shit. Why were you even crying?"

"Annabeth used to call me that."

"Really? Thalia does it too. Lets go."

On the plane, Artemis falls asleep in my lap. Now, because I was scared of flying, I did not notice. As it was, I was scared out of my mind. We finally landed, and I was the first one off.

"Percy, are you okay?" She must have noticed my green face.

"Concern again?"

"NO!" She storms off.

I yell, "Get back here. I was just joking."

"Screw off!" Artemis also took the chauffeur so I had to walk to the hotel in the pouring rain.

"Hey Percy. Glad you could make it." Apollo calls, "This is your room and these two are for me and Artemis. Go change."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Japan is amazing. I have seen so many tourist attractions, but my head wasn't in it. I wrote so many new songs dedicated to Annabeth, each of which will be preformed tonight. Jeez. I'm so nervous. So, there I was hiding in my hotel room trying to calm down.

"Percy, open the door!"

"Leave me alone, Artemis."

"PERCY you need to get ready for tonight."

Later, I sing in front of thousands of people.

 **I'm Not The Only One by: Sam Smith**

 **You and me, we made a vow**

 **For better or for worse**

 **I can't believe you let me down**

 **But the proof's in the way it hurts**

 **For months on end I've had my doubts**

 **Denying every tear**

 **I wish this would be over now**

 **But I know that I still need you here**

 **[Chorus:]**

 **You say I'm crazy**

 **'Cause you don't think I know what you've done**

 **But when you call me baby**

 **I know I'm not the only one**

 **You've been so unavailable**

 **Now sadly I know why**

 **Your heart is unobtainable**

 **Even though Lord knows you kept mine**

 **[Chorus:]**

 **You say I'm crazy**

 **'Cause you don't think I know what you've done**

 **But when you call me baby**

 **I know I'm not the only one**

 **I have loved you for many years**

 **Maybe I am just not enough**

 **You've made me realize my deepest fear**

 **By lying and tearing us up**

 **[Chorus x2:]**

 **You say I'm crazy**

 **'Cause you don't think I know what you've done**

 **But when you call me baby**

 **I know I'm not the only one**

 **I know I'm not the only one**

 **I know I'm not the only one**

 **And I know**

 **And I know**

 **And I know**

 **And I know**

 **And I know**

 **And I know, no**

 **I know I'm not the only one**

Close to the end, I was almost in tears thinking of Annabeth.


End file.
